Hope On The Rocks/Issue 113
This is Issue 113 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Lost". This issue is Miles-centric. 901, Lost After two days on the boat, we ran out of fuel. Apparently they should have stuck with the 10-persons limit. We quickly got caught in a storm, and the boat eventually crahsed on an deserted island. That’s where we are now. We’ve been here for five months, according to Axel’s calender. It’s a nice place. Plenty of prey, fruits and edible plants. And it’s safe. There is not a single zombie on this island. In fact, the only sign of humans is an old construction site. It seems like they were building a hotel on the beach. They only made the lobby and the first floor, and then it looks like they all just hurried away in seconds. We don’t all live in the not-finished hotel, but also in the residential containers located outisde, formerly meant for the workers. There is four. We use one of them as storage. Lia and I live in a shelter we made next to the hotel. It’s nice that we’re together again. It was rough in the beginning, but I like it here. We don’t have any chance of getting away, anyway. The boat is totally busted. Timmy and Kevin have worked on it ever since we got here. Currently, I am hunting with Tex. We’re in this big forrest, hunting boars. We each have a rifle, and slowly approach a field where we know there should be boars. “You ready?” Tex whispers, approaching the field. We can see it now. I think there is two, maybe three boars. “Yep.” I reply, and we kneel down. We both load our rifles and aim. “Take the one to the left.” Tex whispers, and I aim at the boar at the far left. We always get plenty of meat when hunting. Geary made a smoking cabinet, where we can smoke our meat, so it doesn’t rot as fast. “Ready?” Tex whispers, and he counts. We always shoot at three. “One, two...” I take a deep breath and put my finger on the trigger. “Three.” We both shoot. I hit the boar right in the throat, killing it instantly. Tex hit his boar in the back, making in groan in pain. Getting, up we get over to the boar that is still alive. Tex reloads his rifle. It is one of those rifles with only one shot, so we always have to hit the first time. “Poor thing.” Tex mutters, shooting the boar in the throat. I get over to get the boar i shot. I grab its front legs, and begin to drag it back to the camp. Tex does the same thing. “Long time since we had fresh meat, huh?” Tex says, dragging his boar behind me. “Yeah. It’s gonna be good.” I reply. “I can’t wait for Geary’s boar with spicy sauce. And maybe some apple salad for desert.” Tex says, and I smile. Geary makes a great spicy sauce, using some of the plants and herbs he finds in the forrest. It seems like he knows everything about every plant here. We also found a few chickens recently, so Doug is working on a little cabin for them to live in. Then we can have eggs every morning. To say it shortly; we have a great life on this island. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Texas Starr Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues